


Renesmee: The Girl You Remember

by BrazenBlue



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazenBlue/pseuds/BrazenBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Edward had never heard Renesmee's thoughts? Therefore, never learned to love her? In this story, that is how it is. Edward, nor his family grew fond of Renesmee. Even though she's young, she can sense their hatred towards her, and feels she tore her family apart. After her 2nd birthday, leaving her with the mental capacity, and physical appearance of a 12 year old girl, She decided she's old enough to leave, in order to give her family back the happiness they once had. However, before she leaves, she shares one last stay in Forks, with her Grandfather, Charlie. Who she confides in. Charlie lets her depart her way with a message that leaves them forever close. Periodically visiting him. </p>
<p>It's been 30 years now, since Renesmee has left her home. However, 10 years has passed since she has seen Charlie. When a shocking discovery is revealed, Renesmee is called back to Forks, to be with her Grandfather. However, she is also forced with seeing her family, that she now despises as much as they did her. However, not only is she venturing to Forks, but so are many ghosts from her past that are eager to see her dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **Chapter 1**

**Let it go**

 

_30 years ago._

I stared out of my bedroom window as rain pelted the glass. As much as I usually dislike the rain, today I found myself welcoming the rain. However, I wasn't only staring at the rain. I was staring at my own reflection. Nothing about it was different, My hair reached to the tops of my waists in a mangled mesh of ringlets, that as plain as they were, still were shiny and slick. I was wearing a tan turtleneck sweater, and a pair of aged jeans, and black and white sneakers.

It was the same reflection I'd been looking at, but a strange feeling glued it to me, as if it was the most precious thing I'll have. Even though each day I aged up faster, it seemed to me I aged up slower. I had only turned 2, three days ago. I knew it was only me that thought that I didn't look any different. Even though time said I was 2 years old, physical and mentality said I was 12 years old.

I slowly spun myself away from the window, to face my bedroom. I knew that what I had planned today, had to be done. But I decided that, I needed to remember everything about the life I was about to leave. I needed to remember what color the paint on my walls were, the color my carpet was, and the patterns on my bed sheets. I stared at the room I had spent 2 years in, and took in this last memory of having it the way that it was.

I walked slowly across my bedroom floor, letting my hand glide over the wood of my bed frames foot-board, the small vanity stand, my dresser. Lastly, I let my hand explore the small porcelain ice-skating, and ballerina figurines on my nightstand, next to my bed. My aunt Rose had gotten me one each time she'd seen one I hadn't obtained yet. Sometimes she would go to different countries for them. It was my small obsession. I loved winding the bottoms of them and hearing the different songs they had to sing. Different messages they all had to say. I related to them on a level.

My mother, Aunt Rose, and Grandpa Charlie, are the only people I've known to care for me. My father including my other grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, My other aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper, have never cared for me. In fact, they had made it clear to me, they did not want anything to do with me. They still treasured my Mother, but only had it in for me.

My Father was most blunt then anyone when it came to giving me the hint to go away. Each time my father was playing Piano, I would try to watch and learn how to play, only for him to shew me away some how, or simply tell me “Shouldn't you be studying? I'm trying to focus.” I may be young, but I wasn't stupid and took the hint to leave.

Carlisle, on my Mothers wish, kept up with my appointments, other then that, each time I'd tried to interact with him, he would never voice how disgusted he was with me, but he made it obvious enough that I had given up a long time ago in winning his affections.

Esme avoided me at all cost, when avoidance was inevitable, she would simply nod, smile, and retreat with a parting comment, each time I would try and speak with her.

Alice and Jasper, however, were not as easy to speak or even see of. The only way I could explain it was that, Alice would see me coming and bolt with Jasper, or they moved and just rarely visited.

My uncle Emmett on the other hand, interacted a lot more with me. I have a feeling it was for my Aunt Rose, but he never gave too much about himself. He was the same goofiness he displayed with everyone else, with me. If he hated me, he was talented at hiding it.

My grandfather, Carlisle, usually to educate me in vampire History. Even though I had never met the Volturi, my mother said I needed to know about them thoroughly. A day before my birthday though, my Mother informed me that, she was going to further my education. She didn't give me much information much that she said that Carlisle had taught me all he needed to teach me, and that she could continue it further. Although, I had to pretend to act like I didn't know anything, because on the contrary, I had over heard my parents talk, the same day my mother had told me about my education.

My hand relaxed when I finally scribbled down the final sentence of my homework, leaving me to date it. I scribbled down today date, Wednesday, September 10th, in other words, a day before my birthday.

It was 9:30 when I closed the cover of my history study book, over the homework I was to turn into my Mom tomorrow, with a feeling of refreshment. I was finished with my homework, my birthday was in a few hours, my only work now was to be as regular a child, as I could be. The half-vampire trait, was hard to ditch but what kept them at bay were my restrictions my Mother had put I wasn't to use my vampire-speed for anything but an emergency. I also wasn't to venture into town if I was hunting or outside playing. I also absolutely was not to use my gift with anyone but my family. Being normal had its challenges, but wasn't completely impossible. I still liked playing with dolls, watching T.v. Shows, and playing Mario games. I knew that other kids at the age I was at also had friends they regularly spent time with, but neither me, or my family had much choice but to home-school me. I didn't attend any computer schools though, my mother had to required materials to educate me.

My favorite part of today though, was jumping into my bed, and watching my favorite show before I went to sleep. After I raised up from my desk, I used my vampire speed and flitted across my room to my dresser and exchanged my long-sleeved shirt and pants, for a pair of plush sweats, and a light blue t-shirt. I loved the feeling of replacing the rough and tightness of day-clothing, for light and soft night clothing. The waistband of my sweats adapted to me, and my shirt freeing my arms of the restriction. I didn't use my vampire-speed to go to the bed, In fact I took my time going to my bed. I walked over to the night stand next to my bed, and picked up my favorite porcelain figurine, and winded the key from the bottom.

The ice-skater posed as a beautiful swan, spreading her arms out in front of her, balanced on one leg, and leaning forward as if she was soaring through the sky. She spun in circles, as her lullaby chimed. As she spun around, I noticed small builds of dust on her platform, I would have to take my dust-rag tomorrow and wipe the dust off.

When her lullaby was over, I threw the blankets from my bed. I was about to crawl into them when I heard voices in the kitchen. Even though I was up in my room, I had much stronger hearing then any human with the best hearing. That much I obtained from being half-vampire. However, from my age, I was having trouble distinguishing what they were saying.

My father couldn't hear my thoughts so he wouldn't be able to hear me decide to eaves-drop. Perhaps it was about my birthday? I wondered in excitement. Vampires were hard to sneak up on though. My Mom would've been disappointed to know I eaves dropped, but I would make sure to keep presents a surprise, what about events though? I smiled at the excitement building inside me.

I was relieved for once that my Mother required me to have my door open, I wouldn't have to worry about the door being quiet. What I did have to worry about were creaks, my breathing, and scent. I used the tops of my feet to pad through my door and to the end of the hall. The sharp corner that lead to my kitchen was a few feet away from me. From there I was able to hear the conversation clearly, and decided to stay where I was. However, now, I wished I hadn't.

“What do they have against her, so bad, that they refuse to even celebrate her birthday?” My Mom said sharply to my father.

“It's nothing personal towards her, Bella. They just wanted to get away for a little while.” My father replied with a hint of calm and cool in equal degree.

“I'm not stupid, Edward. I'm also not asking for a gigantic extravagant party. Just for her to have her family around her. A family I thought, cared for her as much as I do. But I guess Rose and you are the only secondary party. And I don't know why-”

“Bella, we had to watch you suffer. And practically be torn open because of that creature! Why should she savagely murder you, and she still gets rewarded? I'm sorry Bella, but I am ashamed. I am ashamed that not only must I say I created such a vile creature, but that I am also forced to say she's my 'daughter'. She is by biology, but not by my account. She took your humanity. I wanted you to keep your humanity and thanks to her, you got it literally ripped away from you. She will not be rewarded with my love.”

I heard a sharp gasp filled with a mixture of hurt and disappointment.

“I can't believe you said that, Edward. Is that really how you all feel?”

“I've tried really hard Bella. I just can't develop any kind of fatherly love towards Renesmee. I'm too disgusted. As for the rest of the family, They've never expressed their feelings towards Renesmee or to me, out of respect for you.”

My heart that had been resting on a single plank of a platform, crashed to the bottoms of my feet. Shattering into pieces, and leaving a lump in my throat at his words.I looked down at the floor, and tried to restrain the tears that threatened my eyes, Swallowing several times and clenching my jaw to the point I thought it would shatter seemed to help.

“Let me tell you something Edward... Renesmee did not ask to be born. If you remember right, I was the one that fought. Not Renesmee, I'll just keep Renesmee out of everyone's way from now on.”

I flitted up stairs as my mother stormed from the kitchen, in an effort to conceal my nosiness. When I got into my room I dove into my blankets once again. Only, I couldn't relax this time. I wasn't happy, either. Sadness and guilt consumed me. My own father hated me? I knew he didn't care too much for me, but I always thought that maybe he had something fatherly towards me. But I was wrong. I was a monster to him. I never meant to be.

Fresh tears stung the bottoms of my eye-lids, and after a few moments warm tears streaked down my face. I focused my eyes out of my window and watched the ironc lightning flashes illuminate the sky. My mind crawled deeper and deeper into thoughts, as if I was having a conversation with myself in my head. The conversation topic was strangely calming as intense as the topic was.

My father said I had taken away my Mothers life, and destroyed his as well. Perhaps I could give them a better life, by leaving them. I could make It on my own, how hard could it be? I would go to a place no body would ever think I was at. I could hide some where in Forks. My thoughts stopped there. I couldn't be in Forks anymore. I would need to leave Forks. I could do it after my birthday, so I could spend one last birthday with my Mom and Rose. I wasn't worried about my Dad anymore. This was my birthday present to him. He would never have to live with me at all anymore. Or have to call me his daughter. He could pretend I never existed, after my Mom was done being sad. This thought left me with an equal amount of sadness and calmness. I would miss my Mom and Rose deeply, but I was happy that after all this time, maybe I would make my Dad happy for once.

I hadn't known I had fallen asleep until a loud buzz sound blared through my alarm clock. I sighed and rubbed my eyes free of sleep and crushed my snooze button.

It was September 13th, today. I knew it seemed harsh to do this on my Mothers birthday, but the sooner I did this, the harder it would be to deny myself. I was already having doubts. Maybe if I just give Dad time... No. No more time. I went two years with this theory with absolutely no result.

Remembering the conversation between my mother and my father made it easier. And knowing that for my Mothers birthday, my Father was taking my Mother somewhere for her birthday. I wasn't sure were, it wasn't that important. I was glad she wouldn't be here for my disappearance. I jumped from my thoughts when my Mothers voice summoned me from downstairs. I raced through my bedroom door and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at my Mother. I would miss her beauty, and simply seeing her.

She was dressed in a grey dress, the neck stretched up to cover her neck and the sleeves reached to the ends of her wrists, black leggings, and her black boots. A warm but sad-like smile plastered on her face.

“Me and your Dad are going to take off. “ she informed. She continued, “Don't forget to go over to Carlisle and Esme's house at 5 o'clock this evening.” she instructed.

She ascended the stairs to wrap her arms around me.

“I'll miss you, Ness. I'll see you in a couple of days.” she instructed me, excitement was raising in her voice, possibly for her trip.

My hearted felt heavy at her words. My next response, I tried to restrain my voice from cracking.

“I'll miss you too, Mom. Good bye. I love you.” I said, surprisingly, I gave nothing away.

Was I subconsciously wanting my Mom to find out? If my subconscious was trying, it failed.

“I love you too, see you in a few days, Renesmee.” she said as she departed down the stairs, and through the door my father held open. My father looked up at me from the door. I half-heartedly suspected, and maybe desired a hug good bye from him too. Instead, he simply nodded.

“Behave.” he coolly demanded with slightly narrowed eyes. Before closing and locking the door.

After I heard the car hum to life in the garage, I listened while the car tires rolled over our gravel drive-way, and sped away from the house. I knew the car was gone, but I needed to double check. I raced down from the stairs and cut into the kitchen where, cutting in between a long arrangement of L shaped counters, was a door to the garage. I nudged it open and saw that there was no sign of the car. I smiled in relief, but the earlier nerves returned. Could I really do this? I thought for a minute.

It didn't matter if I thought I couldn't do this, I had to do this. I destroyed something. As bad as what my fathers declaration of me was, there was truth to his words. I was a monster. I had killed my mother. I remember when I was born, seeing her very last moment as human. Even though I had no comprehension of it then, I did now. And my father was right, about what I was. And what was worse, my Dad had, had a happy life before I was born. It was my duty to give it back to him. It was the only thing I had to give.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and then looked at the clock. Noon. I had three hours to do what I needed to do, and it would take an hour itself to do the first thing on my list. I decided to get started, I made my way from the kitchen and into the hallway, Within an hour, I managed to gather up every single photo that included me. It seemed a little late to realize something but I couldn't help it. From my younger ages, photos that required me to be held, there was something I hadn't noticed before. My father never once held me in any of the pictures. In fact, I could even see he sat a little ways away from me when I got older and had to be placed between my parents.

Through my digging of the pictures, I discovered one that hadn't included me. It was of my Mother in her human days. And a man. He had russet skin, black slick hair, and brown eyes. Something about his eyes reminded me of an animal I had seen a year or so ago when I was exploring the forest. A large wolf, my mother had told me were the Quileutes. That possessed the land on the other side of the river that split both lands apart. I flipped the picture over for a caption in the middle. “Me and Jacob'

I shook my head and refocused myself. I took each picture that included me and ripped them from the frames and secured them into a box. This would be one thing I would conceal within Forks, so that I could have something, should I visit, to see my Mother. I double wrapped the dark Grey duck-tape around the file box and set it aside. I would use fake pictures to burn so that my mother wouldn't be tempted to look for these ones I kept. My next step was to disassemble my belongings and carry them to the burning sight where I would set my belongings on fire and let them turn to ash.

I peaked up at my clock and noted. It was 2 o'clock. Two more hours left in my home. I sighed and made my way up the stairs to my room equipped with a screw driver, hammer, cardboard boxes, and a plastic bag. I used the screw driver to disassemble my bed, to unscrew the T.V. Mount from my wall, and then to remove the other t.v. Accessories from my shelves such as my DVD collection, Nintendo 64 console, and DVD player. I tossed the electronics, wooden bed, and anything I had taken apart into a pile. I took the hammer and smashed apart my nightstands, lamps, and anything I got my hands on that could be broken and that my screw driver couldn't take apart cleanly. Once everything was in a big enough pile, I moved onto the things I should bag. I collected every kind of clothing I owned and tossed it in. I would have taken them with me, but they had my scent too strongly into them. I wouldn't be able to keep my scent disguised. I could wear the clothes I was wearing already, I would stop in Forks before I made my last top, to get something new to wear. With the boxes, I packed my porcelain figures in. It would break my heart to break them at the sight, but I had to do it.

I tied the bag tightly and threw it in with the pile, looking at my alarm clock, the clock signaled to me, it was 3pm. I took the hour carrying the wood and electronics pile up to the burn sight. It was a large clearing just outside of Forks, running alone took me 5 minutes to reach the sight. After 5 trips with wood, electronics, and shattered objects, and lastly, I brought my boxed items. I took a deep breath and ventured back to the house around 3:30, and made a run of the house making sure I had everything. My mind traced back to one last thing. Anything that would indicate I was even born. I went into my Mom's room and removed anything I had ever given her. I wouldn't burn them, I would store them like I would the pictures. After searching, I was becoming worried about the time and thought I would have to abandon my search, but finally I came across a box of files in my Mom's closet. Anything that had my name, I removed. Once I combed the room once again, I found nothing tied to me. I turned off the light and exited the room, before slowly taking the stairs and going out the front door.

Before going, I looked around at my home. I would miss it dearly. Many memories with my Mom and Aunt Rose were here. My eyes trailed over the staircase that ascended from the front door to the top story, on either side of the bottom of the staircase were two archways. The left side lead to the large front room with 2 dark brown love seats, the first lined the south wall. The next lined the west. Accented with brilliant white carpet and red horizontal stripped walls. The right entrance, consisted of the kitchen with cherry-wood cabinets, black marble tops, and a large window collection over the sink and in front of the dining room. I looked at the clock and sighed. 3:40. I was on time. I frowned and closed the door and used my speed to get to the sight. I placed my box of pictures away from the pile to, dug out the gasoline and matches and set them aside as well. I located my hammer and my figurines. I closed my eyes as I brought the hammer down and crushed each and everyone of them. I could hear the porcelain breaking a halo busting noise. When I was sure I had busted all of my figurine, I opened my eyes and sighed. I hadn't known that I was crying until a slight cold breeze brushed my face, the wetness on my face gave me a chill, but thanks to my naturally scorching skin, It warmed up again. I wiped my face and then sighed.

A lump built up in my throat, I swallowed it back. Memories of my Mother, Aunt, everything that was good replacing the view in front of me in one last attempt to beg me to stay. I blinked away the memories and ignored the burning agony in my stomach that threatened to send my breakfast up. I took one final breath and drenched everything in gasoline, struck the match, and flicked it into the pile. Immediately orange flames grew up to the sky as I let out a deep breath. A sigh of half relief, and half sadness. Relief because I had done it. Sadness, because there was no turning back now.

 

 

 


	2. Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty years later. When Renesmee's grandfather, Charlie, fails to call Renesmee's on their usual phone call day, she grows worried. Her worries grow even more when she receives a call not from Charlie, but from her own father. Giving Renesmee the news that Charlie is in fact sick, and may not have much time left and has requested to see her.

It was a nice Tuesday night out for Redding California. It had a warm, yet cool bite to the air and the rain that had was misting the town, was leaving the little town with a nice, wet dirt smell.  
My Grandfather, Charlie hadn't called. He usually called every Tuesday morning, but today he had neglected to. There was no reason for him not to. He was retired from the force. Injured, more clearly, but was considered retired to save his reputation of being the big bad Chief. He should be home. Nothing should have kept him from keeping our routinely call.  
Although, I wouldn't put it passed him to be angry with me, I only had reconnected with Charlie five years ago, but that was a long story. Call wise, anyway. Perhaps he was angry with me and decided to give me a taste of my own medicine. The last time I’d seen Charlie, was a few years after Nahuel had got me out. But I still couldn't help the small feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
Rain gently misted my face as I stared straight ahead at my best friend, Nahuel. I met him twenty three years ago. As to how we met is a particularly long story, a story that still haunts me to this day, literally.  
The small spritz calmed my nerves as I gained my focus on the training my mate was educating me. The hair on the back of my neck stood as I watched him. He stood about a hundred feet away from me. It challenged my damaged but strong eyesight. He roamed from left to right ahead of me. Leaving me to try to determine what my line of attack should be. Nahuel possessed a very dangerous and unique ability, where he could control your mind if eye contact was made. He could make you forget things, make you think you saw something, and make you do things against your will.  
He was training me to shield myself from with my own unique gift. My memory shield could be made into a shield for his gift. I wasn't aware of that until a few years ago, when he started to first train me. Even though his gift is particularly dangerous, the only one that is even more dangerous is his sister Serena's ability. That is very similar to Nahuel's, only hers was more permanent, unless you knew how to protect yourself from it with your own mind control.

I watched him as he dashed towards me head on. I flitted myself towards him as well to meet for an on-coming fight. We stopped at a two foot distance. He swung aggressively towards my left with his right hand, I dodged. He swung another sharp hit towards my right with his left, but this time, I caught his fist and twisted. This wasn't the part I was worried about though. Part of me was terrified this was an attack put into my head with his ability. I continued fighting though, because this was only step one. Combat. I'd gotten better about it.  
When I was about to dodge one of his blows, I realized too late that he had influenced the wrong direction into my mind. He swung towards my left, and absentmindedly I moved the wrong direction. He crushed his hand down on my upper chest and flattened me onto the ground. The hit stunned me, while reality came back to me. His position changed rapidly, and I knew this was a mental attack. I tried my best to throw up my own mental defense. I tried to throw up my memories but they all faded, and there, I knew I had reacted too late. He had too much control over me already.  
He stood over me, his face looked disappointed. I wanted to get up. But my limbs didn't obey to any of my commands. I watched Nahuel as he stood over me. My eyes threatened tears of fear at the rims but I bit back the pathetic water. He shook his head once more, I looked at my hands, and realized one was raised in a threatening manner. I screamed in my head. But my hands thrust towards me, crushed through my chest cavity and gripped my own heart. My breathing stopped as my hand tugged at my critical and terrified organ.

"Push me out Renesmee! Push me out now! Remember our training!" Nahuel shouted into my mind.  
I couldn't though. I watched as my hand ripped out my heart. I laid limp, staring up into the sky as it drifted away. My eye lids felt like weights were pinned to the top as they were pulled down.  
I saw blackness. The last thing I heard were the soft wind rustling the tall trees, rolling thunder, and two heavy foot-steps running towards me.  
"Renesmee!.....Esmee.... Re...."  
I spent what felt like weeks under a black blanket over my face. Not seeing anything. Until, after a long while, my senses began to come back. Little by little. I could feel the warmth of my blood slowly spread through the bottoms of my feet, my caves. My entire hands. I noticed now, that when the blood flowed through my spine, I could feel that the cold hard ground wasn't pressed against my back. Instead my head was elevated on a soft cloud. My body was floating on a much softer ground. I could no longer smell the rain, and now, I heard a small tapping of rain water hitting glass.

I let the blood circulate throughout my body and reach my eyes before I slowly opened my eyes. The dim candle light was welcome to my eyes. The room was an overwhelming but calming warmness. I sighed, and let my eyes adjust to the figure in front of me. I felt my senses straighten at first, but then his scent followed and I relaxed myself.  
'I can see that a few days of rest did a lot more harm than good. You had no defense Renesmee. If I was my sister, you would already be buried somewhere." Nahuel stated, frustrated. "At least it’s just me, though. You're lucky." He reasoned.  
I couldn't take too much attention from his words. My chest was agonizingly painful. I looked down at my shirt and realized I was coated with a thick and wet mess of blood all over the front of my body.  
"What happened?" I asked. "This usually doesn't happen..." I continued.  
"We took one day too many off. You got weak, and I was too strong. I tried to stop it, but it backfired on me." Nahuel said, sighed, and shook his head. I wasn't sure if he was angry with himself or me.  
Nahuel often acted like he hadn't cared for me. There were times where I was sure, he deeply wished he hadn’t rescued me. But then, he would do things that would make me think other wise.  
I rolled my eyes. "don't beat yourself up too much over it." I said, as I lifted up my shirt to examine the damage. I looked at Nahuel with a raised brow.  
"How bad was it before?" I said, pointing towards the line claw-like scratches that went from my left breast to my right waist.  
"Bad. You nearly broke through your chest, and tore the whole front of your skin off." He stated, as I winced.  
I attempted to set up to take a shower, but Nahuel's hand pushed gently on my chest to lay me back down flat. I wanted to argue. But he looked at my sternly and I knew he had more to say. I rolled my eyes.  
"You weren't just weak. You were distracted. What was it?" Nahuel demanded.  
"I don't know. I was thinking of memories I could use." I replied.  
I shrugged my shoulders and flitted to the bathroom door, only for Nahuel to step in front of me. I sighed and crossed my arms. I trained my eye on him impatiently. Silently demanding what he wanted.  
"What is it?" he asked again.

" Charlie hasn't called today. I was worried." I snapped sharply and shoved him out of my way. I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and sighed. But before my mind could relax, I heard the chirping of my phone. But it wasn't just any chirping. It was Charlie's specified ring tone. I felt around my jean jacket pockets and located my phone out of my breast pocket. I smiled.  
"You're late calling. I was worried." I stated. A smile lit up my face with excitement for Charlie, only to have it brutally murdered by a very familiar, and unwelcome voice.  
"Renesmee...." The voice said. Memories flashed into my face. My jaw tightened viciously. I said nothing.  
"It's your Father. Don't hang up. I'm calling on Charlie's behalf." Edward's voice was desperate. However, he'd said the right thing to get me to remove my finger off the end button.  
I inhaled deeply. "What?" I replied harshly through my teeth. "How did you get this number?!" I demanded aggressively.  
"Charlie is sick. We don't know what it is, but it looks like some type of brain tumor, and it doesn't look like his body is strong enough to fight it off for very long. He wanted me to contact you, and ask you to return so he could see you." Edward's voice was calmer now, almost nervous. I squinted my eyes. I had the information I needed. It was my choice now to return. A choice I had to make with great irritation.  
I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the smartphone device in my hand. I sighed and pressed end. What was I to do? I wanted to see my grandfather. If these were his last days, he deserved to have the only thing he's ever asked from me to be given to him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. My eyes looked into the long oval mirror into my reflection.  
It was about this time 30 years ago that I had said goodbye to Forks. A lot had changed about my reflection since then. Replacing the small little girl I last seen in Forks, was a long, bronze haired beauty with ringlets that reached her waist. Almond shaped eyes that thick black lashes outlined and fanned out at the sides. The reflection had changed a lot. Would Charlie see me the same way? If he pressured me for an explanation as to why I hadn't seen him in 10 years, he wouldn't. I turned from my reflection and turned the crystal water faucet and adjusted my shower water.  
I peeled my bloody wet clothes from my body and tossed them into the trash and stepped under the warm falling rain from the shower head.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says, “This is stupid”  
> Try to look at it from the Cullen's point of view, they had to watch Bella suffer while she was pregnant, they now have to call Renesmee family. For those who are going to say “The Cullen's are smarter then that, this is impossible” look at it this way as an example, Say if James didn't succeed in finding Bella, and instead turned into a good person. Would they consider him a friend, ally, or acquaintance? For me, I don't think so. 
> 
> Other changes in this storyline: Renesmee has never met the Volturi, and Jacob never returned to Bella when she was pregnant. Therefore, he's never met Renesmee, nor has he imprinted on her. 
> 
> Copyright: All rights go to Stefanie Meyer. ALL characters are hers. However the storyline, is mine. That's all that you need to know.


End file.
